


Accidents Happen

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Future [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Scott Lang, Angry Tony Stark, F/M, Gen, Insecure Stephen Strange, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Protective Peter Parker, Sleep Deprivation, Teen Pregnancy, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Peter and Cassie have a secret, so they run to hide it.





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this idea came to me in a dream, and after some positive feedback on it, I decided to write it.
> 
> This is connected to Supreme Family Chaos but is not officially part of it.

A whole freaking year. That's how long they managed to stay under the radar after he and Cassie ran. Why did they run in the first place?

Fucking Parker luck.

It didn't matter that Peter changed his last name and took Tony's, he was still a Parker and he still had shitty luck. Granted, it wasn't all bad, at least so far, but it was only a matter of time before the other shoe dropped. It was a miracle they were able to hide this long but that was only because Peter knew how far Tony's reach was (everywhere electonically), and he and Cassie had both taken precautions to destroy or dispose of their hair so Stephen couldn't use that tactic.

The problem though? Peter had gotten Cassie pregnant. They definitely used protection, but the damn protection _broke_ , and so they panicked. They ran. They were both afraid of their parents combined wrath and Peter wanted to be able to take responsibility before Scott killed him. Peter juggled three jobs that paid him under the table so nothing could be tracked to them and so Cassie and the baby wanted for nothing. He, on the other hand, needed to eat more and get some _sleep_. With three jobs and an infant, sleep was a luxury. He always got up to help with the baby though and Cassie was starting to worry about his health (though he didn't know it). 

When they went off the radar, so did Spiderman. Peter hated the idea that he wasn't doing something good with his powers, but his family was more important. Besides, being Spiderman just made his metabolism even faster and it he could barely keep up with it as it was. Peter had a new appreciation for what May and Tony had done to keep him fed. It was expensive.

"Peter."  
Brown eyes snap open and Peter rubs his face before looking up at Cassie from his position on the couch. "Yeah. I'm awake. What's wrong?" He asks, his voice gravelly after his unexpected nap.  
Cassie sits on the edge of the couch and brushes back a loose lock of hair from the male's forehead. "...maybe I'll just go to the store by myself. I can take Emma with me so you can get some more sleep."  
"Nope." Peter sits up with a groan. "What do we need?"  
"Food if we want to eat dinner. Unless you want a carrot and mayonnaise sandwich."  
"That sounds disgusting. Grocery store it is." 

Peter rubs the last remnants of sleep from his eyes as he gets off the couch and goes into the bedroom to retrieve their daughter. To his surprise, Emma was awake and gurgling happily so he didn't feel as bad scooping her up. When she was first born, Peter had been terrified to hold her. It took a lot of reassurance on both his and Cassie's part before he finally did and he was hyper aware of his strength whenever he did. Even now. He was always careful even after three months had passed.

After a diaper check, he holds her against his shoulder as he grabs the diaper bag and rejoins Cassie out by the door. She trades him his wallet and keys for the bag and they leave their one bedroom apartment, locking it up, and head out of the building and to the parking lot.

A car was one of the first things they got after they ran. Peter had cashed out his savings account, which was thankfully nothing to sneeze at since his father was a billionaire, and it had gotten them a reliable car and a small apartment. Everything was always paid in cash though, and whatever was left over was put away for emergencies. Or in their case three months ago, the hospital bill and something extra so Peter could hack into their system and keep the baby's birth certificate from Tony's (FRIDAY'S) grasp. The lock on the file wouldn't last long if Tony did come across it, but it would at least last long enough that they would be able to tell their parents themselves. It also helped that a birth certificate would be one of the last things they looked for.

He and Cassie may legally be adults now, Peter being nineteen and Cassie eighteen, but they didn't want to run forever. He just wanted long enough to prove that he could support his family despite the toll it was taking on Peter's health. If he hadn't been bitten by the spider, he was pretty sure things would be a lot easier. 

Maybe he would only have to juggle two jobs instead of three.

____________________

"Tony." Stephen calls softly.  
The engineer snaps out of his daze and looks up from the cold cup of coffee in his hands, sighing as he throws it into the microwave to heat it back up. "Sorry. Kind of clocked out there. Were you saying something?"  
The sorcerer sighs. "No. I..." Stephen sighs. "I'm feeling useless again."

That was the norm for them nowadays, but it bothered Stephen even more because he felt like magic should have been able to track down Peter and Cassie. Nothing worked though. The kids had been thorough about hair and erasing their tracks and Tony didn't even know _why_ they ran in the first place. Peter was happy. He was accepted into MIT and he planned on staying at the tower and using Stephen's portals as transportation, just so he could continue to see his friends and Cassie. Tony had tried to get him to move into the dorms, but the teen didn't have any interest in that so the engineer didn't fight him about it. Especially since Mama Bear agreed to the portals. Peter would only have to drive out if Stephen had some Sorcerer Supreme things to attend to and wouldn't be back to open a portal for him.

Cassie was happy as far as they knew too. Scott knew about the kids relationship and it took Steve telling the ex-criminal that it was better Peter, someone he knew, than a random teenage boy. Scott had relented and agreed that it was the better situation but he still hovered every once in a while.

Then they left? Nothing made sense.

"Babe...we talked about this. I get it. I do. Don't you think I feel useless too? I should have been able to find them on cameras or something months ago but--"  
"This is Peter we're talking about." Stephen finishes. "I know that. I'm just worried." He whispers.  
Tony sighs. "I want some kind of sign that they're okay too. I'm telling you, when we find them, I'm grounding Underoos forever. I'm going gray way too fast."  
"My magic doesn't work like it used to." 

Because he was upset, but that didn't need to be said again. Tony already knew. Wong had to take over Stephen's Sorcerer Supreme duties recently because of it. Another thing his husband was kicking himself for.

The microwave beeps and Tony takes out his coffee and sips at it. "Boss." FRIDAY's voice filters through the penthouse.  
"What Fri?"  
"I've found an image at a grocery store north of the city. I've confirmed a person in it to be Cassie Lang."

Tony's eyes widen and he abandons his coffee on the counter as he asks his AI to put the image on the television in the living room. Stephen follows him and the couple freeze when they look at the image. It was definitely Cassie, and the boy beside her was unmistakably Peter (they knew those brown waves anywhere) but his back was to the camera.

"FRIDAY, is there a recording?" Tony asks.  
"Playing back now."

Everything seemed normal. The teens were shopping for food, Peter grabbing things for Cassie whenever she pointed something out, but Tony noticed that the boy's other arm remained in one position. Just as his mind was coming up with a possible explanation, Peter turned toward the camera and revealed the bundled burden in his arm.

"Oh my god." The engineer gasps out.  
Stephen gapes at the repeating video for a few moments before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well now we know why they ran. Do we tell Scott that we found them?"  
"We have to." Tony says. "We'll just keep the little detail about the baby from him for now. He's going to be mad enough at Peter as it is. Fri, have Scott come up. Tell him we found the kids but don't say anything about the baby."  
"Yes, Boss."

____________________________

"Pizza's on its way." Peter says as he puts down his phone. Something he put under a fake name and also paid for in cash.  
Cassie looks over the couch. "Okay. I fed the baby and put her back down. Maybe you should get some sleep until the food gets here."  
"Yeah...okay. I'm too tired to argue." The older teen says as he walks over and gives his girlfriend a kiss. "Wake me up if you need me beforehand."

Cassie nods and goes back to watching her tv show when Peter retires to the bedroom, and he faceplants into the bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but no matter how tired he was, he always kept an ear out for Cassie and Emma. It was a habit he made as Spiderman and it wasn't one he was going to snuff out. It was extremely useful, especially if his spider senses didn't warn him of any danger. There never was danger since his hearing usually only picked up when the baby woke up and started crying, but he was always prepared otherwise.

That's why he was able to react when he heard Cassie scream. He was out of the bed (and the bedroom) before he even blinked away the haze caused by sleep, and had tackled whoever was outside the open door. 

"Peter! Wait!" Cassie says as she grabs the arm he had raised to punch the intruder.  
The older teen blinks up at her before looking down at his victim, and his stomach churns when he finds himself looking at Tony. "D-Dad?!"

Peter scrambles off of his groaning father and Tony rubs the back of his head with a grimace after Stephen helps him to his feet. They weren't the ones that had Peter worried though. It was Scott. He was with them too and he was _fuming_. It was really the appropriate response, but this wasn't how they wanted to do things. He and Cassie weren't sure how to approach their parents, but this definitely wasn't on the list of ideas. At least Emma hadn't been woken up by her mother's scream. Scott probably would have been pummeling him by now.

Not that it wouldn't happen anyway. Peter was expecting to be beaten within an inch of his life.

"H-how...how did you find us?" Peter finally asks with a gulp.  
"A camera at the grocery store." Tony replies and thanks Cassie when she invites them in.

Peter turns white as a sheet. There was no way they didn't see the baby, but that wouldn't explain why Scott wasn't trying to kill him yet. Unless the ex-criminal wasn't there when Tony and Stephen saw what the camera did and they didnt tell him.

"Remember what I said to you four years ago? Don't do anything I would do and definitely don't do anything I wouldn't do?" Peter opens his mouth but his father holds up a finger and gives him a warning look. "You had a little gray area to work with, and what did you do? THE COMPLETE FUCKING OPPOSITE!"  
Even his mother was glaring at him. "You left without a single word. Do you realize how worried we were? You've both been missing for a _year_. I can't..." Stephen trails off with a frustrated huff and rubs his face.  
It was silent for a few moments, but that was short-lived when the diaper bag caught Scott's eye. "What...the fuck...is _that_?" He seethes through clenched teeth.

That was when the other shoe dropped. Emma woke from her nap and started crying, and Scott snapped. Peter was so sleep deprived that he didn't see the man coming until he was already pinned to the nearby wall with a hand around his throat. Normally he would have pushed Scott away, but this was a long time coming, and he wasn't as strong as he usually was due to his poor diet. So he let the ex-criminal wail on him with his free hand, cursing Peter for 'knocking up' his daughter, and it only came to a stop when the obvious sound of a rib cracking echoed through the room. Peter gasps out in pain and slumps to the floor when Tony finally pulls Scott away, and he notices through blurred vision that Cassie was nowhere to be seen. She was probably in the bedroom soothing their daughter.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I know you can take more than that!" Scott yells from Tony's grasp.  
"Daddy! Stop!" Cassie yells from the bedroom door. "He's tired and he's weak!" She stands between Scott and Peter with Emma against her shoulder, only allowing Stephen to pass when Peter coughs up some blood. "He's been working three jobs to make sure me and Emma are taken care of, and he only eats once he knows I've had enough. There's plenty of food leftover but it still isn't enough for his metabolism. So he's barely eaten enough....he's barely getting any sleep..." Cassie's eyes mist over. "I almost called Mom because I was starting to worry." 

They knew by Mom, she meant Stephen, and her admission to Peter's health had Scott deflating. His anger left almost soon as it came on, and Tony waited a few moments before releasing him. Stephen had healed the small amount of internal bleeding and cracked rib that Peter had, but had left the forming bruises as his own form of punishment for worrying them. He still hated to see Peter hurt, so it took a lot of willpower on the doctor's part not to heal the boy completely.

He did help Peter back to his feet though as Tony answered the front door when there was a knock, and the engineer pays the pizza guy after sending him back with a larger order. Cassie helps Peter to the couch and he sits down on it with a slight wince as their parents join them. Tony walks over with the two boxes of pizza and sets them down on the coffee table in front of the kids and points at them while looking at Peter.

"Eat."  
Peter's reply was instant. "Cassie eats first."  
"Peter, it's fine. I heard him order more so I can wait." Cassie reassures him but he still hesitates. "Please."  
Peter sighs. "At least take a couple of slices."  
Tony holds out his hands. "Gimme." He smiles when Cassie hands Emma over to him so she can eat. "Hey you."  
Scott frowns. "Why does Tony get to hold her first?"  
"Because you beat the crap out of my boyfriend." Cassie sasses. "He also asked first, otherwise Mom would have gotten her."  
Scott sniffs. "I see how it is. By the way, you get to tell proper Mom."  
"I'm not worried." The girl responds dryly.

The storm had settled after that. Scott was still a little angry, but he seemed to accept the fact that Peter stepped up and took care of the girls with less regard to his own health. He also respected the fact that the teen temporarily retired his suit to do so, but he wasn't about to admit it out loud. Stephen was the next to hold Emma and it amused everyone in the room when Mama Bear came out full force. Tony actually had to pry the baby away so Scott could have his turn.

When the second order of pizza came, Peter whole-heartedly dug into the food until he got his fill for the first time in _months_. It didn't take much longer after that for him to fall asleep with his head in Cassie's lap, and the rest ate quietly as they watched tv. The relief on the girl's face was enough to make the older men keep their mouths shut when it implied how worried she actually was. What she said Peter did for them sounded accurate anyway. Peter always put other people before himself.

"We want you back at the tower." Tony starts and Cassie looks up at him. "Peter can focus on MIT and Spiderman if he wants to put the suit on again. You two don't need to worry about money."  
"Thank you...I think he missed Spiderman anyway. No matter how tired he was, he was always restless."  
Tony nods. "Sounds about right. Once we're done eating, Mama Bear can portal you home with the baby stuff. I'll have some movers come pack up whatever you want to keep."  
"You might as well stay in Peter's room...as long as that's okay with your father." Stephen adds.  
Scott sighs heavily. "I'm not about to separate the baby from either of them."  
"Then it's settled. We'll have to get Peter back to the tower before he wakes up though. Otherwise we'll have an argument on our hands." The engineer looks at Cassie. "Fair warning, Nat will probably steal the baby for a bit."  
Cassie giggles. "She'd have to fight Mom for her."  
Stephen blushes and Tony and Scott laugh at the accuracy before the ex-criminal suddenly freezes with wide eyes. "Holy shit...I'm a grandpa."

Tony and Stephen still at his words.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a 'what if' situation and possibly future canon. If you would like to see more of this, let me know!
> 
> Any rude comments will be ignored and deleted.


End file.
